fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Carddass 3
Carddass 3 is a Tactical RPG game for the Super Famicom developed by both Banpresto and Winky Soft and published by Banpresto. It's the 4th entry to the Carddass and the last entry to the Divine Crusaders Arc. It was first released on March 17, 1995, and received mostly positive, highly praising the improvements from the last game while criticizing the game's increased difficulty. The game is ported into the Sony PlayStation in January 26, 1996, under the name Carddass Scramble. The game is partially remade and divided into two parts on under the name Carddass F on September 27, 1997, for the Sega Saturn and on December 10, 1998, for the PlayStation and Nintendo 64. The sequel, Carddass F Final is released later on April 23, 1998, for the Sega Saturn and in April 15, 1999, for the PlayStation and Nintendo 64. The game also became available for the PlayStation Network on July 6, 2011 (Scramble) and November 19, 2011 (Both F and F Final). Story 4 Months has passed since the Inspector Conflict, the Earth Sphere is once again in peace. But the increased number of terrorists that appeared throughout the world caused by the Divine Crusaders escalates, and put economic strains into the colonies which leads to some colonies in rebelling again the Earth Sphere. Brigander General Jamitov Hymem formed the group Titans to strengthen the army against the terrorists. As Londo Bell returns from La Gaias after the events of Carddass EX, Bright Noah decides to leave his position for a while in search for Lieutenant Quarto Bajena, who went missing for unknown reasons. He parted with the Getter Team under the direction of John Kowen for his search and unravel some events happening in the current world. Things go to worse as Ondora Poseidal declared war on the surface world and even worse, the Divine Crusaders is revived by Neo Zeon Leader Haman Khan under the name Neue DC to take over the Earth Sphere. With the war escalates, an unknown army from another galaxy called the Guests has arrived in the Earth Sphere led by the United Solar System Army Commander, Teniquette Zezenan. The reveal themselves to be part of the Zovorg Alliance which is where the Inspectors originated. With no options left, the Londo Bell must initiate Operation Final with their last fight against the Zovorg for the survival of their planet. Series List *Banpresto Originals *Ultra Series *Kamen Rider Characters Banpresto Originals *Masaki Andoh *Shu Shirakawa *Lune Zoldark *Mio Sasuga *Hwang Yang Long *Tyitti Norrback *Monica Grania Bilseia *Mina Likering *Hector Madison *Patricia Hackman *Arwynn "Wynn" Dorstein *Grace Urigin Toei Kamen Rider *Grand Lord Crisis (NPC) Tsuburaya Productions Ultra Series *Ultraman *Zoffy *Ultra Seven *Ultraman Jack *Ultraman Ace *Ultraman Taro *Ultraman Leo *Ultraman 80 *Ultraman Great *Ultraman Powered Cast Banpreseto Originals Cast *Megumi Hayashibara - Patricia Hackman *Narumi Hidaka - Lune Zoldark *Noriko Hidaka - Mina Likering *Kazuhiko Inoue - Hwang Yang Long *Kikuko Inoue - Tytti Norbuck *Ryuzou Ishino - Hector Madison *Mika Kanai - Mio Sasuga *Takehito Koyasu - Shu Shirakawa *Hikaru Midorikawa - Masaki Andoh *Yuko Minaguchi - Monica Grania Bilseia *Yuko Miyamura - Grace Urigin *Toshihiko Seki - Arwynn "Wynn" Dorstein Toei Cast *Shigeru Araki - Kamen Rider Stronger *Hiroshi Fujioka - Kamen Rider 1 *Ryo Hayami - Kamen Rider X *Tetsuo Kurata - Kamen Rider Black RX *Hiroshi Miyauchi - Kamen Rider V3 *Hiroaki Murakami - Skyrider *Goro Naya - Grand Lord Crisis *Hideo Ishikawa - Riderman *Takeshi Sasaki - Kamen Rider 2 *Tomokazu Seki - Kamen Rider Amazon *Shun Sugata - Kamen Rider ZX *Shunsuke Takasugi - Kamen Rider Super-1 *Masaki Terasoma - Shadow Moon Tsuburaya Productions Cast *Jiro Dan - Ultraman Jack *Hatsunori Hasegawa - Ultraman 80 *Hiroya Ishimaru - Ultraman Taro *Kane Kosugi - Ultraman Powered *Susumu Kurobe - Ultraman *Masaki Kyōmoto - Ultraman Great *Ryu Manatsu - Ultraman Leo *Kohji Moritsugu - Ultra Seven *Keiji Takamine - Ultraman Ace *Hideyuki Tanaka - Zoffy Category:Fan Fiction Category:Video Games Category:Crossovers